Winx Club Wiki:Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures, and any other item on the Winx Wikia. If you need any help, our administrators are Winxfan1 and Sorreltail18. Articles Leaders: Winxfan1 (talk) and Zerachielle (talk) For the articles, we want accurate, up-to-date, detailed information. Make sure that before you save, you have checked for spelling and grammar, and that the article meets the quality standards. If the article is a character profile, it should contian an infobox. Regardless of what character, the box should contain: Voice Actors, Age at First Appearance, Birthday, Origins, Affiliation, Powers and Abilities (if any; include weapons), and Relationships. If one of these is unknown, it should be left blank. (See below for more information.) Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. Continuity Articles must be written using the 4kids continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is a 4kids Winx Club wiki that only acknowledges the 4kids version. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back." *It is theorized that Roxy has not actually acheived her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. Spelling and Grammar Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Fairy Only the spelling "fairy" and its plural variant "fairies" will be used. Alternate spellings such as fay, fae, faerie, and fayrie are not acceptable. This is a reference guide to the Winx Club series and as such should be treated like a dictionary, with uniform spelling. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Winx Club guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Stella's Ring of Solaria" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Darkar is an ugly being that live sin Shadowhaunt. Good:' ''Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and blue eyes. Darkar is a being that lives in Shadowhaunt. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Winx Club Profile Info Box Use the following template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which seasons/episodes this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared ''and spoke. *'Age at First Appearance:' This is how old the character was in her first appearance. *'Birthday:' Specify the fairy's given birthday'' in the 4kids dub''. *'Origin:' Specify the fairy's home planet, galaxy or realm in the 4kids dub. *'Affiliations:' Specify which groups the fairy is identified with (For example, Bloom is a member of the Alfea School and the Winx Club.) *'Powers and Abilities:' Specify the source of the fairy's power. *'Associated Pixie:' This is the name of the fairy's bonded pixie. *'Associated Pet:' This is the name of the fairy's pet. *'Relationships:' Specify the fairy's parents, siblings, boyfriend, and other notable relationships. Specialist Profile Info Box Use the template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: Generally, it should include and preferably, in this order if possible: *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which seasons/episodes this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared and spoke. *'Age at First Appearance:' This is how old the character was in his first appearance. *'Birthday:' Specify the character's given birthday'' in the 4kids dub''. *'Origin:' Specify the character's home planet, galaxy or realm in the 4kids dub. *'Affiliations:' Specify which groups the character is identified with (For example, Sky is a student of Red Fountain.) * Powers, Abilities and Weapons: Specify the character's power source (if applicable), notable abilities, and associated weapons. * Associated Pet: This is the name of the character's pet. (For example, Sky has a dog named Lady in season 1.) * Relationships: Specify the character's parents, siblings, girlfriend, and other relationships of note. Episode Articles There will be episode template info boxes. Use the following format: All the information you need is here: List of Winx Club Episodes. The articles are expected to be short - less than 500 words, even. The article should be written out in this order: * Introductory paragaph: This is episode XYZ of season XYZ. One sentence only. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. * Synopsis: Be concise and to the point. No more than ten (10) sentences. * Major Events: Written in point form. Should summarise the synopsis if possible. * Characters: List of characters that appeared and SPOKE in the episode. Point-form. * Quotes: Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or the season's plot or extremely funny. Episode Info Box Info boxes should have the following information, in the following order. * Production Code: This tells you what season and episode number it is. "101" stands for "season 1, episode one" while "216" stands for "season 2, episode 16." * Title: The title of the 4kids English dub. * RAI title: The original Italian title. And English translation should be in brackets. * Cinelume title: Cinelume is the company that makes the RAI English dubs. They usually have a separate title from the Italian. * First aired (Italy): When was this episode first aired in Italy? * First aired (USA): When was this episode first aired in the USA (4kids/FoxBox)? * Preceding Episode: The 4kids title of the previous episode. * Next Episde: The 4kids title of the follow episode. See here for a good example: It Feels Like Magic Pictures Leaders: Roxy13 (talk), UchihaGlenn (talk) General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" isn't really stock art - it is painted on a model. Be careful. Stella's Fab Fashions is especially bad for this, so don't use anything from her. Stock art must be: *Official *'Not' made up *Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) *Colored correctly *Have no '''watermarks or labels Size '''Example for character profile pages: Super-small pictures are acceptable for '''''user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Acceptable size: Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Like stock art, screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of very good quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detial whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. For the transformation screenshots, we probably will not be able to see the faces very well. A little blurry is fine, like below: RAI screenshots are preferred, because they can be verified as real by the watermark in the bottom corner. Some fan art can look very real, so be careful. To be safe, follow the same criteria as for Stock Art. Uploading When uploading pictures solely for use on a user page, be sure to specify that in the summary. Otherwise, it will be tagged for deletion. Video Coming Soon